Victor
Victor *'Class:' Baldwin 0-4-0ST+PT *'Number': originally 1173 *'Designer:' Baldwin Locomotive Works *'Builder': Baldwin Locomotive Works *'Configuration': 0-4-0ST+PT Victor is a Cuban narrow gauge tank engine who was introduced in Hero of the Rails. Bio Victor is a narrow gauge engine who used to work on sugar plantations in Cuba. He now works at the Sodor Steamworks and is always busy finding, delivering, or collecting parts and supervising activities around the yard. He works closely with Kevin, whose clumsiness often drives Victor mad. He is a wise and friendly engine who is always ready to help his friends, however, he refuses to put up with nonsense. In his first appearance, Victor helped Thomas restore Hiro with the help of Kevin. Victor would leave flatbeds of old engine parts for Thomas and the other engines to bring to Hiro. After Sir Topham Hatt found out about the situation, he put Victor in charge of overseeing Hiro's restoration. Victor has helped to repair many engines. However, such work can sometimes become too much for him. Once he had four engines awaiting their turn for repairs when he and Kevin were attending to the maintenance of some trucks. Then he ended up with too much to do when Gordon arrived with blocked valves, Thomas came with a loose footplate, and Emily wanted her buffers polished. Quickly though, Victor rearranged the workload, telling Thomas, Percy, Edward, and Emily to wait whilst Gordon is mended followed by 'Arry and Bert. Victor visits the Skarloey Railway once a week to examine the narrow gauge engines. Once Peter Sam did not want to bother him prior to his visit, even when Skarloey , Sir Handel , and Duncan needed repairs. However, when Peter Sam ran out of coal, he asked Rheneas to get Victor. Victor informed Peter Sam that it is his job to fix engines, so it would not be a bother to ask for his assistance. Persona Victor is a very busy engine who is always on the run helping to fix broken down engines, finding useful parts, and supervising Kevin. Victor has a heart of gold and a good sense of humor and is respected by all. Livery Victor was painted yellow with green lining and was numbered 1173 when he first arrived on Sodor. When he learned to speak English, his first word was "red", so he was painted dark red with yellow lining and black and yellow hazard stripes on his bufferbeams. The side of his cab has the Sodor Steamworks logo. Basis Victor is based on No. 1173, an 0-4-0ST+PT locomotive built by Baldwin Locomotive Works that worked on sugar plantations in Cuba. The engine carried water in its saddle tank and oil in its side tanks. As the Sodor Steamworks is based on high profile locomotive works (such as Crewe and Darlington), Victor is based on the narrow gauge locomotives that lived at there delivering parts to different departments. So, while Victor's prototype is standard gauge, he, like the high profile works locos, is narrow gauge. Appearances Trivia * Victor is, presently, the only narrow gauge engine owned by Sir Topham Hatt. * Victor burns oil instead of coal, hence his additional side tanks and lack of coal bunker. * Victor is the first character to speak a different language. Voice Actors * David Bedella (US; Hero of the Rails onwards) * David Bedella (UK; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Matt Wilkinson (UK; Hero of the Rails - sixteenth season) * Anders Sundstedt (Norway; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Koichi Sakaguchi (Japan; Hero of Rails onwards) Merchandise * Wooden Railway (normal, sea soaked, and flashback versions) * TOMY/TrackMaster (normal and flashback versions) * Take-n-Play (normal and flashback versions) * My First Thomas * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Mega Bloks * Wind-up Gallery File:HerooftheRails29.png File:HerooftheRails274.png File:CreakyCranky26.png File:SlippySodor19.PNG File:TheEarlyBird18.png File:PlayTime32.PNG File:PlayTime39.PNG File:TimeForaStory28.png File:Percy'sParcel31.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle30.png File:SlippySodor35.png File:SteamySodor31.png File:SteamySodor21.png File:SteamySodor36.png File:VictorSaysYes4.png File:Henry'sHappyCoal22.jpg File:Surprise,Surprise13.png File:StuckonYou10.jpg File:Don'tBotherVictor!40.png|Victor and Peter Sam File:HiroVictorKevin.png|Hiro, Kevin, and Victor File:VictorbyTommyStubbs.png|Victor by Tommy Stubbs File:VictorCGIpromo2.jpg File:VictorandThomaspromo.png|Promo of Victor and Thomas File:Victor'sprototype.jpg|No. 1173, Victor's basis Yellow victor.png|Yellow Victor|link=Victor (television series) Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenVictor.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayFlashbackVictor.jpg|Wooden Railway flashback File:WoodenRailwayRustyVictor.jpg|Wooden Railway Sea Soaked File:WoodenRailwayEarlyEngineersVictor.JPG|Early Engineers File:Take-n-PlayVictor.jpg|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayVictorComestoSodor.jpg|Take-n-Play flashback File:Take-n-PlayVictor'sGreatSplash.jpg|Take-n-Play sea soaked File:TrackMasterVictor.jpg|TrackMaster File:TOMYVictor.JPG|TOMY File:TrackMasterTalkingFlashbackVictor.jpg‎|Flashback TrackMaster File:Wind-upVictor.jpg|Wind-up File:MyFirstVictorprototype.jpg|My First Thomas prototype File:MyThomasStoryLibraryVictor.PNG|My Thomas Story Library Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-4-0 Category:Narrow gauge engines Category:North Western Railway Category:Tank engines